cinderella_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minnie's Past
Angelthewingedcat presents Minnierella Based on Walt Disney's 1950 animated classic "Cinderella" With the voices of Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Duchess Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Minnie Mouse Scott Bakula as Danny Cat Brad Kane as the singing voice of Danny Cat Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent Rob Paulsen as Honest John Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn Maxim Knight as Mowgli Bobb'e J. Thompson as Pudge John Rhyes-Davies as Wooly the Mammoth Kathy Najimy as Tillie Hippo Rowan Atkinson as Zazu Bill Farmer as Pluto and Richard Kind as Tom the Cat Chorus: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Ooooooooh! Minnierella You're as lovely as your name Minnierella You're a sunset in a frame Though your dressed in rags, ''You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see Your throne would be your proper place Minnierella If you give your heart a chance, It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Minnierella Minnierella In the sweetest story ever told We see a book with a title of this parody on top of a bunch of books, three of them are titled "Minnie White and the Seven Jungle Cubs," "Danny Pan," and "Sleeping Minnie." Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition." The next page shows a picture of two mice in front of a stately chateau. "Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed mouse detective, named Basil of Baker Street, and his little daughter, Minnie Mouse." The pages in the book become real, and so do the mice. One of the mice is a father mouse, who is slender with light brown mouse with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name was Basil of Baker Street. The second mouse is a young black female mouse with a black body, nose, tail, and eyelashes and a cream face, wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt, a matching bow, and socks, blue overalls, and matching shoes. Her name was Minnie Mouse, Basil's daughter. She was the one who is petting a foal as an ochre puppy watches from a fountain. "Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he thought she needed a mother's care." Three figures are staring through a window. They are a human woman, a young female squirrel, and a young female chipmunk. The woman was a slender, tall woman with shallow lime skin, yellow eyes, a prominent chin, red lips and fingernails, wearing a black horned headdress, an evil-omen ring, and a predominantly black and purple cloak. Her name was Maleficent, Basil's new wife. Petted by Maleficent is a kitten with bluish-gray fur (with white markings at the muzzle, underbelly, and paws), triangular ears, mean yellow eyes with a green iris, a small black nose, pink ear innards, and long whiskers. His name was Tom the Cat. "And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family, with two daughters just Minnie's age. By name Sandy Cheeks and Princess Sally Acorn." One of the girls was a young squirrel, wearing a a light green-and-yellow striped tank top and green shorts. Her name was Sandy Cheeks, Maleficent's daughter. The second and last one was a young squirrel-chipmunk hybrid with brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle, upper face, underbelly, and underside of her tail, triangular ears, a black nose, blue eyes with long eyelashes, and braided red hair, wearing a gold necklace and earrings, a turquoise bedlah top with off-the-shoulder sleeves, matching Arabian pants, and a headband with a sapphire, and gold Arabian shoes. Her name was Princess Sally Acorn, Maleficent's other daughter and Sandy's sister. On a rainy night, we see Minnie, crying on the bed as her father passed away. Maleficent and Sally (except Sandy, who feels saddened at Basil's death) saw her passing, until Maleficent smirked evilly at Minnie. "It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Maleficent's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Minnie's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her two awkward daughters and her new husband, Honest John Worthington Foulfellow." Four years later At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair. "Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Minnie was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. And yet, through it all, Minnie remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true." Category:Fan Fiction